yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayumu Suzuki
Appearance Ayumu has blond hair that curls into little tendrils at the ends. He has green eyes and he wears the 3rd male school uniform. Ayumu has a small frame, being only 5'4. Persona Ayumu has the Social Evil persona. If he witnesses murder in front of others, he'll run and call the police. If he witnesses murder alone, he'll smile and wink, then run off. Personality Ayumu can be described as "a sweet dick"" as Sei Saito puts it. He can be sweet, but he's a dick most of the time When you first meet him he's super formal. Task Ayumu's task is get him a hairband. You can get him a hairband by buying it from Info-chan. Relationships * Amaya Saito His girlfriend. He's very protective of her, and he's head over heels for her. * Sei Saito He's on good terms with her. He admires Sei's way of pushing bullies away from people. * Keiko Saito He finds Keiko very welcoming and kind. Their relationship doesn't go further than that. * Ryoji Akagi Ayumu feels responsible for Ryoji's wellbeing. He and Ryoji became fast friends. * Mitsuko Akagi Ayumu admires Mitsuk for her leadership of the Light Music Club. * Kokona Haruka He doesn't get why Kokona always does Saki's bidding. * Makiko Higashi He hates her. He finds her disgusting. * Saki Kiyabu He doesn't hate her as much as he hates Makiko, but he dislikes her. 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. - Ayumu Suzuki * When is your birthday? - April 4th * Your blood type? - B- * Please tell us your three sizes? - Eh? * Tell us about your family composition. - My mom and my little brother. * What's your occupation? - Student. * Your favourite food? - Ramen. * Favourite animal? - Lynx. * Favourite subject? - I guess math. It's always come naturally to me. * Dislike subject? - English. * Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? - Yes, actually. * Do you enjoy school? - It's okay * Are you in any school clubs? - No. * What's your motto? - I don't have one. * Your special skill? - Math. * Tell us about your treasure? - .... * Describe yourself in a single word? - Dickhead * Your forte? - Hm,... * Your shortcomings? - Ugh. Writing. * Places in your memories? - My house * What is your favourite drink? - Milk * How good can you swim? - Pretty good * Your timing in 50-meter race? - I don't race * Your hobby or obsession? - ... * Disliked food? - ... * Anything you want most currently? - .... * Afraid of heights? - No * Dislike thunder? - No * Rainy or sunny? - Sunny * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? - Pencil * What do you eat for breakfast? Eggs * Do you believe in ghosts? Yes * Can you play any musical instruments? No * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? Outdoor * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? Yes.. * Do you have a cellphone? Yes * How long is your commute to school? 15 minutes * Do you have more friends than most? No * Your favourite sports? Tennis * How good can you cook? i almost burnt my house down when i tried to cook. * Favourite colours? Green * Anything you can never forgive? If someone hurt Amaya. * How tall are you? 5'4 * Shoe size? I don;t know * Your dreams? Eh.. * Do you have any marriage desires? Yeah * Do you dislike hot drinks? No * Do you like bitter coffee? Meh * Bed time? 10:34 * Wake up time? . 6:30 * When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? Bed * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? Yeah * Do you have any tips on losing weight? No * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? Chilled * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. Left * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. I got a girlfriend. * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. Amaya cried. * What's the name of your school anthem? I forgot * What's your favourite flower? Daisies * What's your favourite saying? I don't have one * What's your favourite four kanji phrase? *Shrugs* * What comes to mind when you think about spring? Bees * And summer? Hurricanes * What about fall? Colors * And then the winter? Snow * If you had a time machine, where would you go? 1890 * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? Manga * What's your allowance? 100 yen * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. "He's a dick" * What are your hobbies?Painting... * Tell us your weight. idk person * What are you capable of? stuff * What do you wear when you go to bed? black shorts. * Has anyone ever asked you out? Yes * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? leave. * Tell us about your daily routine. eh idk * What is something you always carry with you? * Western food? Japanese food? Western food. * How do you commute to school? I walk to school * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? Check my phone * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? Groan * Where are you living right now? Shisuta Town * What kind of place is it? It's nice I guess * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? Eh... * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? .... * Do you like roller coasters? Yeah * How's your eyesight? It's good * What's your favourite holiday? Christmas or Valentine's Day * What job do you have in school? I clean, like everyone else * What do you do in your freetime? shitpost about memes * How long do you study every day? 3 hours i guess * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? Ryoji Akagi. He's always there. * What do you do on the weekends? shitpost * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? A fox * Are the school rules really strict? Yes * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? A bento. * How many friends do you have? Not many * Do you take any detours when you go home? No, unless I'm going on a date with my girlfriend * Are you interested in any actors? No. * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? It was okay, I guess. Trivia * he's a dick * he feels like a father towards Ryoji. * idk what to put here Category:Males Category:Mystiwaii's OCs Category:Pansexual Category:Social Evil Category:1st Years